


Men at Play

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Construction worker, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Panties, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: After weeks of eye-fucking in the halls, innuendos and barely disguised come-ons in the elevators, and tight suits that left Jared’s mouth watering, he couldn’t help himself when Jensen invited him back to his office. One glance at that firm ass in charcoal gray dress pants and Jared was done with the whole charade.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/329416
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Men at Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 7 of SPN Masquerade, for the prompt: _Businessman Jensen is always immaculate in his pretty suits and matching ties. Construction worker Jared wants to dirty Jensen and his suit up, and he’s going to use Jensen’s tie to help him do it._

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any hotter…”

Right now, Jared Padalecki is looking down at one hell of a pretty picture. The pretty-lipped, green-eyed, bow-legged executive who’s been teasing Jared for weeks around his latest job site is currently lying chest-down, bent over his own desk with his knees spread and his arms behind his back. Jared had bound his wrists together, tying a hasty knot with the man’s silver and blue necktie after yanking it from his collar.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you had something to show me,” Jared teases, amusement coloring his arousal, taking a step back to more fully appreciate the view.

“I meant the latest _cost analysis_ based on construction progress,” Jensen Ackles, VP of whatever department is in charge of overseeing the renovations to their corporate headquarters, hisses. Squirming against the desk only throws his hips out farther, practically shaking his ass cheeks in Jared’s face.

“Sure, Ackles—”

“For fuck’s sake, don’t call me that.”

_What a brat_ , Jared thinks, which only makes what’s about to happen even sweeter. “Sure, _Jensen_. If you wanted to show me a bunch of spreadsheets, you wouldn’t have bent over right in front of me as soon as we got in here.”

After weeks of eye-fucking in the halls, innuendos and barely disguised come-ons in the elevators, and tight suits that left Jared’s mouth watering, he couldn’t help himself when Jensen invited him back to his office. One glance at that firm ass in charcoal gray dress pants and Jared was _done_ with the whole charade. As soon as Jensen stood up again, Jared hit him like a wrecking ball, backing him into the desk with Jensen’s striped tie wrapped around his fist. He used it to keep Jensen right where he wanted him, at the perfect angle to ravage his mouth.

Two minutes of brutal kissing that felt _divine_ and thrusting against one another left them panting. The friction between Jared’s rough denim jeans, frayed belt loops and old paint stains, and Jensen’s bespoke slacks was almost enough to start a fire. As soon as he let go of the tie, Jensen’s hands roamed, claiming territory, while Jared’s dropped straight to Jensen’s ass, palming two handfuls. When they broke apart, Jared’s stare slid down to the now-crushed tie around Jensen’s neck, the shiny scrap of fabric that had taunted him for two months, and that was when his control slipped. 

Within seconds, the tie was yanked out of its Windsor knot and Jared was spinning Jensen against the desk and grabbing for his wrists. He felt the way Jensen shuddered against him as he fashioned the obviously expensive necktie into a restraint. Once Jensen settled, Jared began running his hands along Jensen’s body over his suit, blood rushing at the feel of the pricey fabric that had been tailored to flatter thick muscle and softer hollows. Jared rushed to undo Jensen’s belt and zipper, pushing them down his legs after one final appreciative glimpse at the way his ass filled out the back…

Only to find something much better underneath.

“Do you match your tie and your underwear like this every day?” Jared asks now, unable to believe his luck. “Or did you want to make today _special_?”

Jensen mutters something that sounds like _fuck you, asshole_ , but Jared is too beguiled by the sight in front of him to care about Jensen’s faux-embarrassment.

The satin of Jensen’s underwear is the same deep, shimmering blue as his tie, and the sides are cut to the hip, leaving so much skin for Jared to appreciate. A narrow waistband keeps them from falling too low and the slight ruffle of the shining fabric draped across his pale ass creates an image that is soft and yet so indecently sexy at the same time.

_Panties_. Jensen Ackles is wearing goddamn panties. Jared must have died on his way to work this morning, and this is what heaven looks like.

“Which cost more, the tie or the panties?”

“None of your business,” Jensen growls as he twists his wrists and tests the give of his silken restraints. Jared’s cock fills to full hardness at the sight of his bound hands just above the swell of his ass, the coordinating fabrics making him appear as a posed offering.

The beautiful villager trussed up for the untamed beast. Jared wants to possess Jensen, rough him up from the pretty picture he presents to the world every day. He wants to debauch him and ruin him, so that anyone who looks at Jensen afterwards will know that he’s been thoroughly owned.

“How many sets like this do you have?” Jared wonders out loud as he takes hold of Jensen’s wrists and presses his crotch against the satin. His dick creates a sizable bulge with Jensen’s ass cradling him. “One for each day of the week? How often did you wear them to work hoping we’d end up like this?”

“In your dreams,” Jensen throws back.

Jared leans over, grazing his teeth along the side of Jensen’s neck. “If I’m dreaming, don’t wake me up.”

Jensen gasps and arches back to take his mouth, both surprising and delighting Jared. He enjoys the push and pull with his partners, the fight and the surrender. Keeping hold of Jensen’s wrists, Jared grinds their lower halves together, unable to resist sliding one hand down to Jensen’s ass. The satin is cool to the touch and smooth under his calloused palms. When he grips tight, he feels muscles flexing as Jensen pushes back, and when he reaches around, he finds Jensen’s cock stiff in his panties, the tip poking out the side.

“Are you gonna keep wasting time back there? I’ve got a meeting in twenty minutes.” 

Jared laughs at his complaint. The fact that Jensen is desperate to get off takes some of the bite out of his demanding tone. “That was poor planning,” he says, “because I see no reason to rush this.” He leaves out the fact that he’s aching too. Even the barest stimulation and it feels like he’s coming undone.

Before Jared does the unthinkable and comes in his pants, he undoes his jeans one-handed and pushes them down far enough to free his cock from his boxers. Jared doesn’t miss Jensen craning his neck for a glimpse.

“Take a good look,” he says as he strokes himself, thumbing over the tip and showing Jensen how thick he is. “I want you to picture it for the rest of the day, what it’s going to feel like when I fuck you tonight.”

Jensen doesn’t argue; Jared takes that as confirmation. Their flirting may have started out casual, but Jared won’t be satisfied with having Jensen only once. He wants to claim Jensen when he’s sweaty and dirty after a long day’s work at the construction site, wreck those pristine clothes with his rough hands and take Jensen apart with filthy words. He wants Jensen to desire him no matter how rough and filthy he gets.

Jared sucks his own finger to get it nice and wet before pushing the blue ruffles to the side and teasing Jensen’s hole. He’s only getting one, a taste of what’s to come, but Jared covers Jensen’s cock with his other hand to give him something to fuck against.

“You’re gonna have to wear your stained panties to your meeting, and every time you feel how wet they are, I want you to think about what’ll happen later.”

Jensen’s laugh is dry and faintly amused. “I’m hearing a lot of talk from a guy who hasn’t gotten me off yet.”

The rush Jared feels at those words is incredible. He would’ve been disappointed if Jensen simply _let_ him take. With a single finger, Jared presses as deep as he can, angling his hand until Jensen starts moaning. He works from both sides to bring Jensen to the edge: steady thrusts with his finger and keeping his grip tight around Jensen’s cock. The moment Jensen’s orgasm hits, Jared leans over his back and finds those plush lips. It’s a stretch, yet kissing Jensen through the aftershocks might be Jared’s new favorite thing in the entire world.

He’s so unraveled by the feel of Jensen coming apart and the sounds he makes, that all Jared has to do is get his come-stained hand around his own cock for a moment before his semen is splashing across the back of Jensen’s satin panties in fat drops.

When the haze of pleasure recedes, Jared moves to loosen the tie around Jensen’s wrists only to see Jensen slipping out of the restraints himself. Jared helps him stand only to immediately wipe that smug grin off the executive’s face with a forceful kiss that lasts until Jensen pushes him away and bends over to pull up his pants.

Jared does the same, sneaking one last glance of blue satin before it disappears.

Jensen opens his mouth, but whatever he’s going to say is cut off by the phone on his desk ringing.

“I need to get that.”

“I know,” Jared says, taking a step back. “Listen, my shift ends at 5.”

Jensen smiles. “I have a conference call at 5:30, but you’re welcome to wait in here until I’m finished if you think you can find a way to entertain yourself.”

Jared has so many ideas, his head is spinning. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

Before stepping out of the office, he chances one last look over his shoulder, only to catch Jensen’s fond expression as he finishes knotting his tie, and that’s the image that sticks with Jared for the rest of his shift.

He can’t wait to see what other surprises Jensen has in store for him tonight.


End file.
